100 Pasta Surprises
by Shattered Darknesss
Summary: A 100 chapter story and each Chapter has to be under 100 words. Oh what am I doing to myself. This is in response to WishingFire's 100 theme challenge. Hope you like them. Rated T for France and Romano's vocab.
1. Introduction

**Introduction**

I'm a country that is carefree, fun, and hyper. My friends sometimes call me obnoxious, but I don't mind. I'm always smiling and am trying to get everyone else to smile along with me. Oh yeah, I almost forgot to tell you. I'm in love with pasta! But you probably already know that. Anyway I'm Italy, the fun loving Italian!

Asta la Pasta!

* * *

><p>Wow this is way harder then I thought it would be. Ah well its too much fun not to do! Hope ya'll like it :3<p>

Review?


	2. Who are you?

**Who are you?**

After the world meeting was over Italy caught up to a blonde man with a curly piece of hair sticking out of the top of his head.

"Hey, America! Do you want to come over to my house for some pasta?"

"Sure but-"

Italy smiled, "That's great America!"

"I'm not-"

Italy tugged on the mans sleeve, "Come on lets go!"

"Italy?"

"Yes?"

"I'm not America"

Italy cocked his head to the side, "Oh I'm sorry, then who are you?"

"I'm Canada"

* * *

><p>Awww poor Canada not even Italy knows who you are. :( hehe just had to do this one for Canada =3<p>

Review?


	3. Fire

**Fire**

"Italy!" Germany was pissed, Italy had somehow managed to set his house on fire; what a great surprise. What the hell was next?

"Germany!" Italy came running out of the house. "I'm so sorry! I was making pasta and it exploded!"

Germany put his hand on his face, "Yes exploding pasta, why am I not surprised."

"I'm really sorry; don't be mad."

Germany sighed, "Of course I'm mad, I'm just trying not to lose my self control. It'd be best if you left."

"I'm sorry."

"Italy, just go. Right now I cannot deal with you."

* * *

><p>Awww poor Italy he just wanted to make you some pasta Germany! Don't be mad!<p>

hehe 5 words under!

Review?


	4. Cookies

**Cookies**

Germany walked into his kitchen, following the smell of something weird. As he rounded to the corner, there was Italy making a mess of things, again. "What are you doing this time Italy?"

The Italian promptly turned around with his hands covered in over mitts. "Oh Germany! You came just in time, the pasta cookies are done!" Italy smiled while Germany looked at him with a confused look on his face.

"Pasta cookies?"

Italy nodded and turned around to get the tray. "Si, pasta cookies! I mixed cookiedoh and some of the left over pasta to make it." He held out the tray, "Wanna try one?"

Germany put up his hands "Eh, no thanks"

Italy shrugged, "Okay well that leaves more for me and Romano!"

* * *

><p>Its over by 26 words? What? Who told you that? Well its a lie, just saying. =P<p>

I have to say this one was alot of fun to write ^^

Review?


	5. Hunger

**Hunger**

"Italy's stomach growled for the second time that day. Germany glared at him while he was talking about ways to beat up Britain. All of what was said however went in one ear and out the other because all Italy could think about was all the pasta he was going to eat after this was over.

"Italy? Are you even listening to me?"

Italy looked at Germany, who looked very scary when angry. "Y-yes I was."

"Then what did I just say?"

"That I can go eat pasta now?"

Germany sighed, "What am I going to do with you?"

* * *

><p>WOot 100 word on the mark! Yush! Please review! =3<p> 


	6. Unicorn

**Unicorn**

"Italy," Britain caught up with the brown haired Italian, "What was with that talk about unicorns?"

"Oh easy, Ireland said she had many unicorns and leprechauns at her place, so I wanted to know if anyone else had some too." Italy stared at the ground, pouting, "Germany and Romano didn't have to yell at me though."

"Well I have leprechauns and unicorns at my place too, as well a flying mint bunny."

"Oh cool! Can I see the flying mint bunny?"

"Sure it's been here the whole time."

"Uh, Britain are you okay? There's nothing here."

"Of course there isn't"

* * *

><p>Awww poor Britain! I still like flying mint bunny! ^^<p>

Review?


	7. Breathing

**Breathing**

"Germany! Hey Germany!"

Germany sighed and turned to face Italy, "Yes?"

"I have a question. Okay so why is it so important to breathe?"

"What?"

"Why do we breathe all the time? You just do it all on your own without even realizing it. It's so weird."

"Italy?"

"Yeah?"

Germany sighed again, "Breathing is important because if we didn't breathe then we would die."

"Oh! I get it now!"

Germany poked Italy's head, "Sometimes I wonder what goes on in your mind."

* * *

><p>Heh, Italy can be so stupid sometimes, but thats why we love him! ~<p>

Please Reveiw!


	8. Soup

**Soup**

"Italy, I'm going to try my hand at making you some pasta today."

Italy's face lit up, "Really? That's great!"

"Go sit down at the table while I go and make it."

"Okay!"

**X~X~X~X**

Germany set the bowl of pasta down in front of Italy, "Here"

Italy scrunched up his face, "Where's the noodles?" Italy ran his fork threw the sauce, "This is more like pasta soup."

"Well I thought the tomato sauce was the most important part."

"No, no, it's the noodles, it's the life and soul of pasta. "Italy smiled. "So next time please try and put more noodles in."

Germany grumbled, "I don't think there'll be a next time."

* * *

><p>Germany got schooled by Italy. O.o hehe<p>

Thanks for all the reviews and Alerts/faves! It makes me really happy that I'm making someone laugh when they read these! Thanks again!

Review?


	9. Universe

**Universe**

"Yo Italy!" America slapped Italy's back, "Did you here of the people who think that a Flying Spaghetti Monster created the whole universe? Pretty cool, right?"

"Wait? You have people who believe that a giant blob of pasta made the whole universe!"

"Ha ha ha, Yup."

"Wow! I have to go tell Romano!" Italy took off running towards where Romano was fighting with Spain.

America laughed, "Is pasta all that guy thinks about?"

* * *

><p>haha Italy's dream of a pasta universe has come true! lolz :)<p>

Review please ^^

(You guys will love the next Chapter I promise 3)


	10. Holding Hands

**Holding Hands**

Italy walked down the streets of Venice. Today was a wonderful day to be outside and Italy wasn't going to waste it. Today also seemed to be a good day for couples to be out because every two seconds Italy would see a couple holding hands, walking side by side, but one couple caught his attention out of the rest. Maybe it was because they were both boys, no, that wasn't it… America and Britain! Whoa, who knew? One of the men laughed really loudly; yep it's defiantly America and Britain. Italy felt like running up to them, but it would ruin their moment. So Italy shrugged and walked back the way he had came.

* * *

><p>Ahh I just love UsUk 3 and yes I know, for once Italy is pratical!<p>

Reeview? ^^


	11. Love

**Love**

Italy was at home eating pasta. After all, eating pasta, sleeping, and running away were all a part of his everyday schedule. Italy smiled; _today's pasta is really good!_ Now if you asked the Italian if he loved pasta his immediate answer would be "Yes of course I do!" and he would promptly put another mouthful of pasta into his mouth. In fact pasta is the one thing Italy talks about the most. This is one thing that anyone who knows him can be sure about; Italy is in love with pasta.

* * *

><p>the Italians do love their pasta! Hehe I'm getting pasta tonight for dinner!<p>

Italy: Save me some!

haha, no my pasta!

anyway please review and whatnot ^^


	12. Tea

**Tea**

Today Italy was at England's house and today, like every other day, the Englishmen was drinking tea.

"England can you explain to me why you like tea so much?"

England looked down at his cup of tea, "I guess because it's just something I enjoy, like you with pasta. Do you want some? I can go make some more and scon-"

"Please don't make scones!"

England sighed, "Yes I forgot that you, along with every other country, hate my cooking. Do you want the tea though?"

Italy stopped freaking out, "Sure!"

"Alright I'll go make some tea then."

* * *

><p>Iggy I will eat your scones! Make me some please! Seriously guys scones are amazing, no lie. You should try them. Although i'm not british at all, I'm acctally German, Italian, And Irish. heh heh Italy must be staring at me appalled at my lack of tastebuds...<p>

Oh well, Review please! =3

(Oh these chapters are tomorrows, I won't have time to update tomorrow so i'm posting them today instead)


	13. Mermaid

**Mermaid**

"Germany, are mermaids real?"

Germany stopped reading the newspaper and stared at Italy, "What?"

"I asked-"

"Yes, yes, I heard what you asked; I meant why do you want to know?"

"Well there are so many stories about them, so I wanted to know if they were real."

Germany sighed, "Of course they aren't real. It's called Fiction for a reason, Italy" Germany went back to reading his paper. "Sometimes I wonder about you."

* * *

><p>eh, this is bad. I had no idea what to do for this one. I fear the day when i have to do the "legs" Prompt...<p>

anyway, please review =3


	14. Shopping

**Shopping**

"Romano!" Italy ran out of the kitchen and collided with his older brother.

"What is it now, dumass?"

"We're out of pasta noodles!"

Romano's eye grew big, "What? Out?"

"Yeah it's all gone!"

Romano glared at Italy, "Did you forget to go shopping for it again?" Italy nodded, "You dumass! Last week was your week to go shopping and you forgot again!"

"I'm sorry big brother."

"Don't you pull that 'big brother' line again!"

"I'm sorry!"

Romano stormed away, "You better be and go shopping for it! NOW!"

* * *

><p>Oh no out of pasta! What is this world coming to!<p>

hehe, Review?


	15. Battlefield

**Battlefield**

Italy ran over to Germany, "Germany!" He stopped and knelt by his side. "Germany, are you okay?"

Germany coughed, "No, Italy. I was shot, what do you think?"

"I'm sorry," Italy started to cry, "I'm sorry"

"Italy, don't cry. Really, I'll be fine." Germany winced, "It just hurts, a lot."

"But Germany…" Italy sobbed, "You-you, were shot in the stomach, you'll die…"

Germany spit up blood, "Oh, heh, yeah I see."

Italy sobbed again, "Germany, it's my fault though…I-I didn't have to stay, if I left you would have left too…"

"Italy, it isn't your fault, I wanted to save you."

"But, germany!"

"Don't cry, Italy…"

"Germany!"

Italy Shot up in his bed, tears running down his face, "It was just a dream… only a dream…" He whispered to himself.

* * *

><p>Awww poor Italy =( this one is way to sad... so is the next one... ah I do hate writing the sader ones..<p>

Anyway review please?


	16. Skilled

**Skilled**

Germany was always so skilled at so many things, while Italy was only good at running away more than anything else. Italy sighed. He wanted to show Germany that he could be useful. He wanted to make Germany see that he was important. Italy Shivered, thinking of the dream he had the night before. If he did _anything_ useful then Germany would get hurt… Italy sighed again; maybe the only thing he was ever good for was running away…

* * *

><p>Okay a depessed Italy is very sad =(<p>

Review?


	17. Wish

**Wish**

"Italy I wish that you would make something other than pasta for a change. Why don't you make a salad?"

"Okay I'll make some pasta!"

"No Italy, I said a salad."

"Oh okay! I'll make a salad then!"

**X~X~X~X~X**

"What is this?"

"Pasta salad!" Italy smiled

Germany sighed, "When I said 'make a salad' I didn't mean make a pasta salad."

"Well I put some lettuce in it, so it is a salad."

"Italy," Germany rolled his eyes and sighed, "Well at least you tried."

"Yay!"

* * *

><p>awww cute =3<p>

review?


	18. First Love

**First Love**

Italy was at Germany's house, eating pasta upstairs, when he heard Austria yelling at Germany. Italy sighed as Austria started to play the piano to show his anger. Every time Austria played it reminded Italy of his first love, The Holy Roman Empire. Italy wondered what had become of Holy Rome, the first person he had loved.

"Italy!" Germany came up the stairs, "Italy could you help me get rid of Austria?" Italy realized then that Germany looked a lot like Holy Rome… _No way… He can't be… _"Italy are you listening to me?"

"Uh, yeah! I'll come help." Italy walked down the stairs behind Germany thinking, _Germany is Holy Rome… Holy Rome became Germany….._

* * *

><p><em>Yes i did it! haha! Italy found out that Holy Rome and Germany are the same person =3 yush<em>

_anyway, please review and whatnot. ^^_


	19. Frozen

**Frozen**

Italy shivered. This place was way too cold. He felt like he was being frozen in place.

"Italy I told you that you would want a jacket."

"I-I'm fine, Iceland."

Iceland put his hand on Italy's face, "No you're not fine, you're freezing." He sighed, "Come on, I'll get you back inside and we'll get you a jacket."

"O-okay." Italy smiled, "Can we have pasta too? Or maybe get Germany to come this time?"

"No to the pasta, we don't have it here." Iceland opened the door to his house, "And good luck trying to get Germany to come out."

"Thank you!"

Iceland sighed, "I was being sarcastic…"

* * *

><p>No thus isn't IceXItaly I just wanted to put Icey in here ^^<p>

Review?


	20. Candy

**Candy**

"Look Germany, really early Halloween candy!" Italy held out a bag of orange candies.

"It's more like Christmas candy then Halloween candy."

"But it's orange! That's a Halloween color!"

"Reese's candy is always orange."

Italy looked at his bag of candy, "Oh," He opened it and held it out to Germany, "Do you still want some?"

Germany took one of the candies out of the bag and unwrapped it, "Why not."

* * *

><p>Who couldn't resist a Reese cup? hehe ^^ no i don't own them, i don't even like them that much... Snickers bars are better =3<p>

Anyway review please! ^3^


	21. Cold

**Cold**

"Germany why is it so cold here?"

Germany sighed, "It's because we are at Russia's place."

"I don't like it here and Russia scares me."

"I what, Italy?"

Italy's eyes widened and he hid behind Germany, "I'm sorry! Don't hurt me!"

"Da, I won't. So Germany you want to come out of the cold and talk over hot coco?"

"Ja, it's way too cold out here."

Russia smiled, "Yes it is very cold. Did you know that if you spit that in around two seconds it will freeze?"

"No I didn't know that, huh, weird."

"Da, now please come inside."

* * *

><p>Woah over 1,000 hits? thank you guys so much ^^<p>

Ya'll are awesome =3

Oh and yes that happens in Russia...or at least thats what my history teacher said. "^^

Review?


	22. Siblings

**Siblings**

"Romano, where is big brother France?"

"How should I know? Like I want that pervert here!"

"Romano you should be nicer to France. He is our sibling."

Romano scowled, "I will not admit that I'm related to that loser!"

"Romano, cher! Your big brother is here! ~"

"Damn, Italy why did you invite him here anyway?"

Italy puffed out his cheeks, "Because we're siblings!"

"Pfft, whatever."

* * *

><p>Cher means dear or darling in French =3<p>

heh France...

Review?


	23. Random

**Random**

"Hey, Italy?"

"Heh, Czech I think he's gone."

Czech sighed, "Must be daydreaming of pasta, Slovakia."

"What?" Italy blinked and saw Czech and Slovakia both standing in front of him, "Oh, HI!"

Slovakia laughed, "Italy you are the utmost random person I know."

"I agree."

"So what did you guys want?"

"Oh nothing."

Czech smirked, "Yeah you seemed to be too engrossed in your pasta."

"I can make you some!"

Czech laughed, "Sure why not."

"Yeah it's got to be better then Slovakia's food and England's food."  
>"Czech I'll agree with you on England's food sucking, but your food is horrible."<p>

"Yeah whatever, I'm not in the mood right now. I'm actually quite hungry."

"Loser"

"Do you guys want the pasta?"

They both laughed, "Sure."

* * *

><p>Yush I have added Czech And Slovakia =3 My OCs ^^<p>

Review?


	24. Alone

**Alone**

_I'm alone, I can't see anything… What's going on?_ Italy tried to speak but nothing came out of his mouth. _Where am I? Where is Germany? I'm scared, I don't like being alone like this… Doesn't anyone want to come and get me? _

Italy slowly sat up and opened his eyes; he turned his head and saw Romano sleeping next to him. _So I'm not really alone then…_

* * *

><p>Italy's worst fear, being alone... or maybe thats France's worst fear... Well Add Without woman and boom France hates you. lolz<p>

(Sorry, I'm very bored. I'm at school, which says all.)

Review?


	25. Lust

**Lust**

"Today I'm going to act like France!"

"Why would you want to do that?"

"I don't know I'm just bored."

"Oh, uh, okay then…"

Italy poked Czech's arm, "look a pretty girl! I'm going to go try it!" Italy turned to face the girl who was walking past them and did France's Signature kiss thing. As Italy did this Czech could hear a distant squeal.

"Did you hear that Italy?"

"Hear what?" Italy did it again and Czech heard the squeal again.

He looked around, "Someone squealed with you did that thing that France does."

Czech rolled his eye as Italy did it again. "Italy, listen, did you hear it that time?"

"I think I hear it now!" Italy cocked his head to the side, "You're right, it is weird…"

"I suggest _not_ acting like France."

"Yeah…."

* * *

><p>Okay, this is bad, but I had no idea what to do so yeah. Oh well "^^<p>

OH! This is Number 25! yay! I feel like I'm getting somewhere now! =3

Review?


	26. Someone Has a Crush on You

**Someone Has a Crush on You**

"Romano!"

"What now, Italy?"

"Spain wanted me to tell you that he loves you!"

Romano blushed a little, "Don't talk about such nonsense!"

"Come on Romano, I know you like him too." Italy started to push Romano towards Spain.

"Get off of me Veneziano!"

"Go tell Spain that you love him!" Italy pushed Romano so that he fell into Spain's arms.

"Uh, Hi Spain." Romano's face was as red as the tomatoes he ate.

Italy smiled, then walked away. "Have fun Romano!"

* * *

><p>Yes I'm a Spamano fan X3 lolz Italy is setting up Romano X3<p>

Review?


	27. Princess

**Princess**

"Poland, why are you putting a dress on Italy?"

"Germany, it's like a princess dress, duh."

"Again why is he in a dress?"

"We are, like totally going to scare some people."

"What?"

"Germany it was a dare."

Germany looked at Italy who was getting a wig put on his head. "You don't have to do it you know."

Poland looked at Germany and smiled, "If he doesn't do it, I'm like totally going to tell everyone who he is in like love with."

"Um okay?" Germany looked at the miserable Italy "Well whatever, have fun."

* * *

><p>Poland=The Princess of Hetalia<p>

Reveiw for Poland?

Adding this:

Okay okay, I forgot to tell you guys this! okay so I'm going to post yet another fic (I'm killing myself here X3) This one is for Czech and Slovakia. Its going to be called 'Together We are and Together We Fall'. I'm posting the First Chapter on dec 31st or jan 1st. I don't know when the offcial date for the spilt is, if you know please tell me! wiki said both dates so I don't know X] Thanks ^^ (Sorry I'm self adveritsing "^^)


	28. Door

**Door**

Italy stared at the door to Germany's house; _maybe today wasn't such a good day to bother him…_ Italy sighed and turned from the door.

"Italy?"

He turned back around and saw Germany standing in the doorway, "Y-yes?"

"Why are you here?"

"I wanted to wish you a happy birthday, but I thought that you wouldn't want me hear. I might, you know, bother you…"

Germany sighed and smiled, "Italy come in, you aren't bothering me."

Italy smiled, "Okay."

* * *

><p>Awww 3 I just had to do this for Italy and Germany. It was too cute =3<p>

Review?


	29. Vacation

**Vacation**

"Hey guys! Let's go on a vacation!" Italy beamed.

"Yeah dude, sounds like fun!"

"I'll have to agree with America."

"Yes, but where would we go England?"

"I don't know, why don't you ask Italy you frog."

"Hey shut up and actually let Italy talk for once!" Germany glared at France and England.

Italy shyly spoke, "Uh why don't we go to that island we were on during World War II?"

"I don' know…"

"Aww come on, Japan, It could be fun, aru!"

"Alright its settled dudes; tomorrow we go on vacation!"

* * *

><p>eh, I didn't think this on was all that good...<p>

anyway review?


	30. Library

**Library **

Italy woke up from probably the weirdest dream he had ever had. He turned over and poked Romano's head. "Hey Romano, you up?"

"I am now…" Italy heard Romano sigh, "What do you want?"

"I had a dream about a flying library."

"Dumbass"

"Hey I don't have control over my dreams." Italy pouted.

"Whatever, go back to sleep."

"I can't! The flying library was scary!"

Romano rolled over to glare at his younger brother, "Go to sleep!"

"But I can't!"

"Don't make me make you go to sleep!"

"Fine, I guess I will, but if the flying library eats me it's your fault."

* * *

><p>heh heh review please X3<p> 


	31. Amusement Park

**Amusement Park**

"Hey America, you know how you have all of those amusement parks?"

America raised an eye brown at Italy, "Yeah?"

"Could you make one all about pasta?" Italy smiled, "You could call it pasta land!"

"Ha dude, I don't know if people would go to it…"

"Well of course they would! Who wouldn't want to go to a pasta amusement park?"

America chuckled, "Well I'll think about it."

* * *

><p>America says no later on... i wish there was a pasta park here though... oh well<p>

Review?


	32. Adventure

**Adventure **

"Germany, let's go on an adventure!"

"To where?"

Italy giggled, "Everywhere!"

Germany poked Italy, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah! I just had some of this!" Italy held out what looked to be vodka.

"Italy are you drunk?"

Italy nodded, "Ve! I am!"

* * *

><p>I think i wanna run away now... a drunk Italy could be a very bad thing...<p>

Review? they make for a very happy author X3


	33. Rejection

**Rejection**

"Hey, uh, Germany?"

"What?"

Italy shuffled his feet, "America made this movie called 'New Years', I was wondering we could possibly go see it together."

"Nein, Italy. I'm busy."

"Oh okay," Italy looked at the ground, "I'm going to go home and make some pasta for myself and Romano. See you later."

"Ja, see you Italy." Germany said while doing whatever work he was doing at that time.

* * *

><p>I don't think Germany understands what Italy asked...<p>

Review?


	34. Fly

**Fly**

"Fuki!" Italy ran after his cat, "Fuki, stop chasing that fly!" Italy's cat didn't listen to him and kept going after the fly until she caught it. Italy picked up Fuki and pinched her paw. "Bad Fuki. Flies aren't food." The cat gave a muffled mew as she jumped out of Italy's arms. "Fuki come back!"

* * *

><p>I. Hate. This. One.<p>

review?


	35. Fireworks

**Fireworks**

Today Italy, Germany, England, France, and Canada were all at America's house celebrating his birthday. Italy knew that the only reason he and the other countries were here was so that it wouldn't look weird when England came over. Italy looked away from the fireworks that were booming loudly in the sky and turned to look at America. Italy saw England kiss America quickly on the lips and he heard him wish America a happy birthday. Italy quickly looked away because if they saw him looking at them, England would probably make him eat some scones or something. So instead Italy turned his gaze to Germany and wondered if there would ever be a time where he could kiss Germany.

* * *

><p>Merry early Christmas UsUk fans! ^^<p>

Reviews?


	36. Christmas

**Christmas**

"Merry Christmas, Germany!" Italy held out a neatly wrapped gift.

"Thank you Italy," Germany gave Italy a messily wrapped gift.

"Ve! You're welcome!" Italy smiled as he opened his gift, "Its pasta! You gave me pasta!"

"Ja, pasta," Germany opened his gift, "Uh, Italy, what's this?" Germany held out what looked to be a notebook.

"It's a book of all the recipes with potatoes and wurst!" Italy smiled, "Do you like it?"

Germany smiled, "Yeah I do, thank you."

"And thank you for the pasta!"

* * *

><p>Merry Christmas everyone! Hope you have a wonderful Christmas and get lovely gifts!<p>

Have a awesome day, dudes! ~ America (Cuz I can and its where I live ^^)

Review? ^3^


	37. Death

**Death**

Today was the day Italy remembered Holy Rome leaving him. Italy put his chin on his knees, he had thought that Holy Rome had died, but now that he knew that Germany was Holy Rome. It seemed like Holy Rome really did die. Germany didn't remember anything around Holy Rome, nothing, not even that they had liked each other. Italy quickly brought up his head as Romano came into his room, grumbling. "Romano, what's wrong?"

"Austria is here, that's what's wrong."

"I'm sure is nothing to worry about, Romano. I'll go talk to him."

"Yeah and make him leave too."

* * *

><p>Sorry I had lost my flash drive ^^" but I found it so yay!<p>

hope you liked this one X3

Review?


	38. Horror

**Horror**

Italy screamed as yet another zombie came out of the barn. "America! Why do you make stuff like this? It's scary!"

America laughed as another zombie was shot in the head, "Because it's awesome! Look there," He paused the TV and pointed to a zombie with half of its mouth missing, "That took a lot of make-up work to do."

"I don't care though, it's just scary! And the people haven't found that missing girl yet. I hope she is okay…"

America laughed, "You'll see for yourself, they find her at the end of this episode."

"Oh okay that's good!"

* * *

><p>I was watching the mid-season finale of Walking Dead when I wrote this... ah the ending was soooooo sad I won't say anything just in case you guys haven't finished it.<p>

heh heh Review for the Zombies?


	39. Trouble's Brewing

**Trouble's Brewing **

"Hey Italy, do you want to help me kill America?"

Italy cocked his head to the side, "Uh why would you want to kill America, England? I thought that you two loved each other?" Italy realized a little too late that he had said something he shouldn't have said.

"What?"

"Uh, I, uh…. Don't hurt me!"

England placed his head in his hands, "Did America tell you?"

Italy shook his head, "No, I saw you too holding hands, then on America's birthday I saw you kiss him."

England blushed a little bit, "Uh, yes. Don't tell anyone or I'll give you scones for a week."

"Okay I promise I won't!"

* * *

><p>lolz Iggy is gonna give Italy scones! ^3^<p>

Heh sorry I was busy and couldn't update yesterday or the day before. Anyway HAPPY NEW YEAR! WELCOME TO THE END OF THE WORLD! lolz X3


	40. Hate

**Hate**

"Italy, I hate it when you don't listen to me."

"Huh? Sorry Germany."

Germany sighed, "What is it now, Italy?"

"Uh, I'm just thinking about….pasta. I was wondering if I could make you some." Italy mentally kicked himself, why did he do that to himself? He always thought of how Germany and Holy Rome were the same person. He couldn't very well tell Germany that, now could he?

Germany shook his head, "No, Italy. You need to pay attention more, okay?"

"Yes, I'm sorry Germany."

Germany sighed, "Just don't do it again."

* * *

><p>aww poor Italy. hehe<p>

Review?


	41. A Secret Admirer

**A Secret Admirer **

"Hey Italy?" Germany stopped in front of Italy, with a card in hand.

"Yeah?"

"Look at this." Germany held out the card for Italy to take.

Italy took the card and read it aloud, "Germany, I Like you. From your secret admirer." Italy shrugged, "So someone likes you, that's cool."

"But who?" Germany had a puzzled look on his face, "The fact that they typed it doesn't help much."

"Well I'm sure you'll find out later."

Germany sighed, "Yeah I guess you're right Italy."

* * *

><p>I'm not saying who gave Germany the card. You guys can guess.<p>

Oh! and thank you so much for all of the reviews! It makes me very happy. ^w^


	42. Fast Food

**Fast food**

"Okay Italy, I give you McDonalds!" America smiled, "Now you have one in Rome!"

"Uh, thanks?"

"You're welcome dude!" America slapped Italy's back, "Now all you Italian dudes can get some hamburgers!"

"Uh, I think we like pasta better."

America laughed, "Well whatever, enjoy your McDonalds!"

* * *

><p>I have no idea if there really is a McDonalds in Rome, though I wounldn't put it past America. X3<p>

Oh and sorry I haven't been updating. Studying for Mid-term exams and all that jazz. AP World history and Alg 2 are gonna kill me for sure. "^^

Anyway sorry for the delay!


	43. Legs

**Legs**

"Germany, why are legs called legs?" Italy paused then thought of something else. "Oh and why is the color blue called blue and not yellow or something like that?"

Germany face-palmed, "Just because"

"Don't you know?"

Germany sighed, "Some random person was like 'Hey we'll call this a leg and the color blue.' Is that good enough for you?"

"I don't know, it sounds weird…"

"Italy can't you go do something other than asking me pointless questions?"

Italy smiled, "Okay! I'll go make some pasta!"

* * *

><p>This is an actual question I ask myself. I mean seriously why are things called what they are? 0.o<p>

Anyway please don't eat me! I'm sorry I haven't been updating this story! I just finished a typing party (Consisted of me, my computer, and my notebook X3), so expect an update tomorrow! :D

Thanks for the reviews guys!


	44. Wonderland

**Wonderland**

"It's a pasta wonderland Romano!"

"What are you talking about Italy?"

"Come into the kitchen!"

Romano sighed and walked into the room his younger brother was currently in. "Ital-" Romano stopped in the doorway; there was pasta everywhere. It was on the cabinets, sink, floor, and even on the ceiling. "What happened?"

"I don't know! It was like this when I came in here. It's a pasta miracle!"

* * *

><p>My internet at home was all like, haha you no get on :) sorry. (I'm doing this at school lolz) but anyway thanks for all of the reviews, faves, and whatnot! :D<p> 


	45. Milk

**Milk**

Italy poured the milk into one of his bowls. He was talking to Romano about a reactant dare they had thought up. The dare was to see which of them could go the longest without pasta. Italy knew he would lose but at least the dare started tomorrow. Italy looked down at the two bowls and sighed. While talking to Romano he had poured the milk into his pasta, not the cereal. _Great now I can't eat my pasta. _

* * *

><p>lame, this is lame. Oh well. haha please review and whatnot! :D<p> 


	46. Popcorn

**Popcorn**

"Do you want some popcorn with that sir?"

America nodded, "Yes, 4 bags with extra butter please!"

"Okay, sir." The lady went to go make the popcorn and America turned to Italy, Germany, and England. This was his idea of trying to set Italy up with Germany. Italy wasn't very happy about it so he brought Romano along with him. Italy smirked, "Hey America." He pointed to the counter. "I think the popcorn is ready for us."

America turned towards the counter smiling, but instead of popcorn he got a face full of tomatoes, courtesy of Romano.

* * *

><p>Oh my, an evil side of Italy… America should have never tryed doing this... O.o heh heh I love how Romano supports him ^^<p>

*Does a happy dance* Exams are over! haha now I can focus on my Fics! :D


	47. Parents

**Parents**

Italy never had any parents and he often wondered what his life would've been like if he wasn't the representation of his country. Italy shook his head trying to clear his thoughts, if he wasn't a country then he wouldn't have ever met Germany and all the other country's who he was friends with. Italy gave a heavy sigh and continued to stir his pasta.

"Italy, are you okay?" Germany asked from the other room.

Italy smiled to himself, "Yeah Germany, I'm fine!" Yep he was certainly glad he was a country.

* * *

><p>weee bored so I ish posting another chapter ^^<p> 


	48. Puzzle

**Puzzle**

"Lets try to do this 1000 peace puzzle Germany!" Italy shoved the box in Germany's face.

"Italy I don't have the time."

"But Germany! Please?" Just this one time?" Italy looked at Germany puppy dog eyes and he stuck out his lower lip. "Please?"

Germany sighed, _Mein gott, that face… _"Okay fine."

Italy's face reverted back to normal. "Yay!"

* * *

><p>It was the face...<p>

haha Thanks for the reviews everyone! They are like candy and I need meh candy! :D


	49. First Crush

**First Crush**

Italy was filling out one of those random online quizzes that America showed him. Italy scrolled down to answer then next question. Italy choked on the pasta he was eating because this question asked 'Who was your first crush?' Italy had no idea what to put down. _Holy Rome or Germany? Ahh but they're the same person! _Italy placed his head in his hands and thought about what to put down until his head hurt. "You know what? I'll just say this." Italy typed in 'Pasta' and went on to finish the quiz.

* * *

><p>Writers block how I hate you! I'm sorry I haven't been updating blame the evil box and my 'C' on my Math exam ;A;<p>

Please review and what not ~


	50. I Don't Know How

**I Don't Know How**

Italy's heart was pounding inside of his chest. Today was the day Italy was going to try and tell Germany about how he felt, but the thing was that he had no idea how to tell Germany. The closest he had gotten was sending Germany that card and maybe the "Double date" thing that America had set up. Italy sighed and walked into Germany's house.

"Italy? What are you doing here?"

Italy felt his face grow red. _I can't do it! God why can't I just tell him! _ "I wanted to make you some pasta!"

"Oh okay then."

* * *

><p>50! woot! now I'm getting somewhere! XD<p>

and I know you guys might hate me for this one, but oh well ~

also Happy Super Bowl Sunday!


	51. First Encounter with an Animal

**First Encounter with an Animal**

"Germany! Hey Germany!" Italy ran into the house carrying a crate.

"Italy what is that?"

Italy smiled as he sat down the crate. "I got you a dog!" Italy opened the crate and a little German Sheppard puppy came running out, looking like it was the most scared little thing in the world.

"Uh, thanks?" Germany sighed, "But I really don't think it was necessary."

Italy ran up to the puppy, scaring it even more. He picked her up.

"You can take her back, can't you?"

"You don't want her?"

Germany looked away from Italy. "Well I already have a lot of German Sheppards…"

* * *

><p>In all honesty I had no idea what to do for this one... So I had Italy give germany a puppy? I don't know.<p>

heh review?


	52. Stars

**Stars**

"Italy, look up there." Rome said as he pointed up towards the sky. "Do you see all the stars?"

Italy looked up happily and was amazed at all the stars in the sky. "Wow Grandpa Rome! There are so many of them!"

Rome laughed. "And every one of them lives a life just like us, they are born and they die."

Italy smiled up at his Grandfather. "But you won't die will you. You're too strong for that!" Italy laughed. "And I would miss you lots."

Rome ruffled Italy's hair. "I don't plan on it anytime soon."

* * *

><p>I was going to do a special Vantines day one for you guys, but I need to post these first. X3 So cha I went back in time with little Italy and Rome. ish cute.<p> 


	53. Afraid of The Dark

**Afraid of The Dark**

"Grandpa Rome, save me!" Italy screamed from his room.

Rome came running into Italy's room. "What is it Italy?"

Italy hid his head under the covers in his dark room. "The monsters" He sobbed. "The monsters are going to get me."

Rome sighed and sat down. "Tell your Grandfather where they are and I'll take care of them for you."

"They are everywhere! It's too dark and I can't see them!"

Rome started to tickle Italy. "Now, now Italy the dark isn't that scary. It's only the shadows and they can't hurt you. "

Italy laughed and popped his head out from under the covers. "You sure?"

"I'm sure."

* * *

><p>Awww wittle Italy is so cute to write. X3 hehe<p>

Review?


	54. Flowers

**Flowers **

"Grandpa Rome! I got you some flowers!" Italy ran up to Rome holding a bouquet of weeds, with a little color to them.

Rome laughed and took them from Italy. "Why thank you Italy. Come on lets go put them in water so they won't die."

Italy grabbed Rome's free hand and smiled. "Okay! And then we can draw right?"

"Of course we can."

* * *

><p>I do hope that Chibitallia counts as Italy still XD<p>

Oh well ~ Oh and Lucymoon1992 gets a cookie for being the 69th reviewer XD Har har. Now Lets try and make 77 reviews (7 is my Favorite number)Rawrs X3

Thanks so much you guys ~


	55. A Great Invention!

**A Great Invention!**

Italy ran up to his favorite friend, "Germany, Germany, guess what I made!"

"What did you make?" He asked, interested in something new from Italy.

"I made a bomb!" The Italian exclaimed happily.

Germany sighed, "Is it another one of those that explodes when you don't expect them to?"

"Uh-huh!" Italy nodded enthusiastically.

* * *

><p>My friend wrote this for me, so it's like an extra that isn't part of the Challange. So all credits for this Chappy goes to my awesome friend ~<p> 


	56. Strawberry

**Strawberry**

"Germany, something is wrong!" Italy said as held some sort of fruit.

"What is it n-" Germany stopped himself as he caught sight of the weird fruit Italy had in hand. "What the hell is that?"

"I don't know! I pulled it out of the Strawberries!" Italy placed the fruit in Germany's hand.

Germany examined the odd fruit. "It looks like a blue Strawberry…?"

"It's so weird, why is it blue?"

Germany sighed. "For some reason I think my brother had something to do with this…"

* * *

><p>I don't even know XD I had to add Prussia somewhere. haha I believe he painted the thing blue, but you'd have to ask him yourself because its beyond me XD<p> 


	57. Magic

**Magic**

"England!" Italy called as he ran up to the other country.

"Yes, what is it?" He asked.

"I want you to teach me some magic!" Italy beamed.

"It isn't that easy, Italy."

"Oh, uh, well could you show me then?" Italy asked hopefully.

England sighed. "I suppose I can." He snapped his fingers and a boy appeared. "This is Bartimaeus, a demon."

Bartimaeus rolled his eyes. "Don't call me that you idiot, its rude."

England ignored the djinn and sighed. "And this is why you don't want to know magic."

* * *

><p>Please don't eat me! I'm sorry I haven't been updating this story! I really am! ;^; I just lost motivation for awhile...<p>

But anyway I did a slight cross over for this chapter because it was needed. =w=

Bartimaeus is owned by the amazing Jonathan Stroud ~ yay!


	58. Sleep

**Sleep  
><strong>

Italy lay sound asleep on his bed and no one could seem to wake him up.

Germany tried shaking him, Romano yelled in his ear, and America even made pasta. But the sleeping Italian still would not wake up.

America turned to Romano and Germany. "There is still one thing we could do."

Germany rolled his eyes, believing that they had tried everything. "Yeah what is that?"

"Flip the mattress."

Romano reluctantly agreed with the American. "Yeah I guess that might work..."

* * *

><p>Well all know that Italy still didn't wake up XD<p>

yay I've got the motivation back for this ~

So expect more updates.


End file.
